The purpose of this study is to determine if calorie supplementation in HIV-Infected infants, started within the first 14 days of life, results in improved weight and length at six months of age. Using a randomized, double-blinded design of newborns of HIV-Infected mothers will receive either 25.7 or 20 CAL/OZ formula for six months. Anthropometric measurements, serum evaluations and dietary analysis will be conducted to determine effects on growth, weight gain, body composition, immunologic status, quality of life, and dietary intake.